Comforting
by httpshino
Summary: When Harry has a nightmare, Sirius comforts him. NO SLASH! Also I'm really bad at titles...


**_A/N: I, sadly, don't own anything you recognise. Only the plotline._**

 _Also I know this has been done before, but this is just my take on it. Hope you like it :)_

 _Please leave reviews, criticism is greatly appreciated but be nice :P._

* * *

 _Kill the spare…_ Those words resounded in his head. He lie sweating all over and trembling in his bed. He has had this nightmare every single night. He still felt guilty about Cedric's death. He shouldn't have said to both grab the cup. He really shouldn't have. He felt so stupid, he still does.

Harry slowly got out of bed. He didn't want to wake either Sirius or Remus. They had taken him in to Grimmauld Place after the tournament and had let him stay there with them. And he was really thankful for that. He didn't want to go back to the Dursley's. Especially not after what happened at the tournament.

While he was lost in his own thoughts, he slowly and quietly walked out of his room and down the stairs. When he heard a voice behind him. 'Harry, what are you doing?' a tired voice asked. Harry turned around, surprised, and looked right in the grey eyes of his godfather. 'I couldn't sleep, he murmured quietly'. 'What was that?, Sirius asked, slightly more awake. 'I couldn't sleep'. Well why don't we go down to the kitchen to get something to drink. 'Okay, Harry said'.

Harry and Sirius both said at the kitchen table. Lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes Sirius was the first who spoke. 'Can you tell me the reason why you couldn't sleep Harry?'. Slightly startled of the sudden talking, Harry answered is a silent voice. 'Well… Uh… I had a nightmare. 'Oh', came the response. Sirius stood up and walked around the table to sit next to Harry. He lifted up Harry's chin to make him look into his eyes.

'And what was it about?', he asked. He looked at Harry with those pleading eyes. Sirius noticed that his eyes were slightly watering. 'What was it about, Harry?' Harry tried to look away but found that he couldn't. Sirius still had his hand under his chin. 'It was about Cedric.'

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After they both had touched the cup, Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel. Suddenly he was thrown onto the ground. Cedric was sprawled out next to him. Cedric had let go of the cup and Harry spotted it a few metres away._

 _'_ _You okay?', Cedric asked still sprawled out on the ground. 'Yeah, you?', Harry answered. Where are we?, he asked. 'I've been here before', Harry said suddenly. Cedric was looking at the cup and was surprised. 'It's a portkey', he said. 'I've been here before' Harry said again in a slightly panicked voice. 'In a dream'. Harry looked at the tombstone next to him, which read:_

'TOM RIDDLE'

'1905-1943'

 _Cedric.., Harry began. 'We have to get back to the cup, now'. What are you talking about, he asked. Suddenly Harry started gasping in pain and grabbing his forehead. 'Harry what is it?', Cedric asked worriedly. 'Get back to the cup!, Harry said, gasping in pain'. Cedric suddenly spotted to people coming out of a door. 'Who are you, what do you want?!', Cedric asked. 'Kill the spare', a very hoarse voice said. Suddenly Harry heard the word AVADA KEDAVRA and a flash of green…_

* * *

Harry suddenly was looking into the very worried eyes of his godfather again. 'Harry, are you okay?', he asked. Harry, obviously not okay, suddenly stood up and hugged his godfather tightly. Sirius immediately started hugging Harry back and began rubbing circles on his back. 'Shhh pup, it's okay. I promise', Sirius said in a hushed voice. 'It's all going to be okay' Harry shoulders started to shake and he started crying, making Sirius' night robes wet, but he didn't really care. 'No, it's not', Harry's muffled response came.

Having let go of Sirius, Harry started getting really angry, at himself and at Voldemort. 'I killed him Sirius. I told him to take the cup with me', Harry angrily stated, tears still streaming across his cheeks. 'No Harry, I swear on my life that this isn't your fault', Sirius said slightly surprised at Harry's sudden outburst. Harry only started crying harder. 'I shouldn't have told him to take the cup together'. 'Harry, it was his own choice to do that…', Sirius stared. 'Why?, Sirius, why do I always have to be the one that Voldemort wants to kill, why do I have to be The Boy who Lived?'. WHY?! 'Harry calm down', Sirius said. 'Remus is still sleeping'.

Sirius got up and took the still angry Harry into his arms again. 'Pup, please believe me when I say this. This whole thing is NOT your fault, do you hear me? It's not.' Harry started shaking again and soon his whole body was wrecking with sobs. Sirius kept holding him close, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back. Harry felt surprisingly safe in his godfathers arms, he wanted to stay like this forever. They sat like that until the first sunlight stared streaming through the windows.

* * *

Harry, who cried himself to complete exhaustion, was carried upstairs by Sirius. Suddenly they took a turn to Sirius' room and Harry asked, what are you doing? 'Well, pup, you're spending the night with me... Or at least what's left of it'. Harry's face broke into a smile. Okay, he said. They both laid down and Harry scooted closer to Sirius. Sirius happily took Harry in his arms. Both of them were exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

When Remus awoke, he noticed something was wrong. His werewolf senses were picking up a feeling of distress. Knowing what Harry had gone through past school year, he worried that something might've happened to him. Slightly worried, he decided to go to Harry's room. Only to see that is was empty. Surprised that Harry wasn't there, he went to look for Sirius to ask if he knew anything about where Harry was.

When he got to Sirius' room and opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks and started to smile. Sirius and Harry were lying in each other's arms and were sleeping soundly. And with that, Remus decided to just let them sleep in. They looked adorable.


End file.
